List of The Geo Team episodes
The Geo Team is an American animated television comedy created by Geo G. for The Greeny Channel. The series is epitomized by its team of the same name, which consists of Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart, Red Puckett, Norman Babcock, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. The show is set in the fictional town of Geoville. The series was conceived by the creator of the show in November 28, 1989, which was a month after the original run of Geo's World for the American Broadcasting Company in October 28, 1989. Geo was recruited by The Greeny Channel to develop an animated series that could attract both older and younger audiences, and conceived Geo Guy and his team, The Geo Team, the main group of 23 people against Gree Guy's evil team The Gree Team, begins to start adventure. So come along with The Geo Team to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us, while parodying the James Bond franchise, spy and superhero films, and animated sitcoms such as The Simpsons and Family Guy. Geo centered the show on The Geo Team first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 1990. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, which ultimately led to its production as a series. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series on July 14, 1991 with the episode "The Fun Begins", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. It is marked as the fourth Greenytoon, after Gree City, Geo's World,'' and ''Green Bob, and was the first series to be produced by GreenyWorld Studios, in association with the The Greeny Channel. Since its premiere in 1991, the show premiered to critical acclaim and continued to be praised for its humor, writing, and animation. It is considered one of the greatest cartoons of all time. The series has received numerous accolades, including 16 Annie Awards, 18 Primetime Emmy Awards, as well as a Golden Globe Award. Maintaining strong ratings since 1991, The Geo Team's premiere was the most-watched of any Greeny Channel Original Series. Originally canceled at the end of its tenth season in 2001, The Greeny Channel unprecedentedly ordered an eleventh installment of the series to appease devoted fans. Airing 417 episodes with twenty-eight seasons as of May 2019, the show is considered to be one of The Greeny Channel's greatest and most successful, and remained the longest-running Greenytoon until it was surpassed by Greeny Phatom in 2016. The success of the series spawned two films based on the show, The Geo Team Movie (2001) and The Geo Team Movie 2 (2013), as well as a video game series starting in 1992. The Geo Team holds a TV-PG rating. In 2013, TV Guide ranked The Geo Team ''the fifth greatest TV cartoon show of all time. On May 1, 2019, the show was renewed for a twenty-ninth and thirtieth season. Series overview Episodes Pilot (1990) Season 1 (1991-1992) Season 2 (1992-1993) Season 3 (1993-1994) Season 4 (1994-1995) Season 5 (1995-1996) Season 6 (1996-1997) Season 7 (1997-1998) Season 8 (1998-1999) Season 9 (1999-2000) Season 10 (2000-2001) Season 11 (2001-2002) Season 12 (2002-2003) Season 13 (2003-2004) Season 14 (2004-2005) Season 15 (2005-2006) Season 16 (2006-2007) Season 17 (2007-2008) Season 18 (2008-2009) Season 19 (2009-2010) Season 20 (2010-2011) Season 21 (2011-2012) Season 22 (2012-2013) Season 23 (2013-2014) Season 24 (2014-2015) On November 29, 2013, The Greeny Channel renewed ''The Geo Team for a 13-episode twenty-fourth season. On May 17, 2014, The Geo Team's Facebook page announced season 24 would start on October 15, 2014. Season 25 (2015-2016) Season 26 (2016-2017) Season 27 (2017-2018) Season 28 (2018-2019) Season 29 (2019-20) In May 2019, The Greeny Channel ordered a new episode of The Geo Team called "Worlds Collide" as the Season 29 premiere and ordered new characters: * Steve (official appearance: Minecraft) * Bender (official appearance: Futurama) * Kim Possible (official appearance: Kim Possible) * Billy the Minion (official appearance: Despicable Me) * Bart Simpson (official appearance: The Simpsons) * SpongeBob SquarePants (official appearance: SpongeBob SquarePants) * Spyro the Dragon (official appearance: Spyro the Dragon) * Sonic the Hedgehog (official appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog) * Rainbow Dash (official appearance: My Little Pony) * Bugs Bunny (official appearance: Looney Tunes) Category:EvanRocks Wiki